


[Art] cap-im BB 2020: team JULIETT

by oluka (lomku)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/pseuds/oluka
Summary: art  for team JULIETT cap/im BB 2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The words you choose to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660572) by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159). 



> My art for team JULIETT! Be sure to check out the fic, and the [additional art by oestentia!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844804)
> 
> Thank you both sev and juni for a very cheerful time, lots of encouragement and help, and all the love you spread!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can [reblog this post](https://oluka.tumblr.com/private/636334785133985792/tumblr_0cTFV5YSKkjANHoXt) on tumblr :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The words you choose to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660572) by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159)




End file.
